


【 EB】重逢 reunion ABO

by Cris_W



Category: Classical Music RPF
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cris_W/pseuds/Cris_W
Summary: A橙O羊 发情期完全标记 双向暗恋
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 13





	【 EB】重逢 reunion ABO

**Author's Note:**

> A橙O羊 发情期完全标记 双向暗恋

EB 重逢

如往日一样，结束排练的Brett背着琴盒往公寓走去，为了这场独奏会他什么都顾不得了，他用尽每分每秒去体会音符的意义并且一次又一次地润色自己的演绎。

“呼，再过两天就是登台的日子了，你能做到的，放松。“Brett在心里对自己说道。 “不知道eddy看到台上的我会是什么反应，露出大狗狗般的傻笑还是沉溺于美妙的旋律里呢？” 两年前他们决定各自奔赴梦想，eddy留在了布里斯班而Brett选择了悉尼交响乐团。因为彼此的工作都很忙碌他们不曾见过面，只是像普通朋友一样在messenger上有一句没一句的聊着，分享着日常生活,好笑的梗图,亵渎的演奏。他想得出神，愣愣地笑了几下，回过神之后Brett拍了拍自己的脸像是让自己尽快抽离出那种情绪一样，那种未曾说出口过的情绪。由于太过投入于独奏会的准备，他忘记了自己的发情期就在这两天也完全没记起抑制剂的事，这对于一个omega来说着实是一个危险的事，毕竟如果发情期提前到来他一个人可应付不来。

“该死。”家门钥匙因为手滑掉在了地上，他弯腰去捡，起身的时候突然觉得一股热潮在身体里翻涌了起来，自从分化之后他就规律地摄入抑制剂以维持正常的生活状态，毕竟他还不想随随便便对一个alpha敞开身体。感受到身体的异样之后，他这才意识到自己的发情期到了而且忘了吃药。刚刚进了家，他就体会到身子立刻开始发软，撑着发热的身体慢慢挪到了浴室，试图冲个冷水澡来缓解发情症状。Brett的信息素和奶糖味道很像，因为发情的缘故，甜腻的气味侵略着屋子的每个角落，男人的两腿之间也早已湿的一塌糊涂。

不知是幻觉还是什么Brett仿佛听到了一丝开关门的声音，他扶着墙缓缓地朝门口走去，刚出浴室的门他就闻到了一丝熟悉的味道，一股淡淡的木香。他突然愣住了，这味道和eddy身上的味道简直一模一样，可是E又怎么会突然出现呢？

“发情期的时候脑子果然不正常，都开始出现离谱的幻觉了。“他有些赌气似地嘟囔道。确认完门之后他走到沙发旁拿出了抑制剂吃了下去，”在沙发上眯一会儿吧，等药效起来了就好了。“ 睡梦中他好似闻到那股味道愈发强烈，迷离的睁开了眼却发现眼前被蒙上了一条黑布，衣物也不知所踪，身下柔软的床垫也让他意识到自己被带到了另一个区域。这突如其来的变故换谁都接受不了，额头上落下的轻吻却提醒着他这是真实发生的事，他开始挣扎，可却发现双手被牢牢缚住，因为发情的缘故Brett整个身子都在发软，这番动作反倒看起来更像是欲擒故纵的勾引。闯入他家的陌生男人开始一点一点地亲吻他的身体，这一阵阵的酥麻感因为发情的缘故被无限放大，那股熟悉的木香侵蚀着他的鼻腔，变得越来越浓烈，Brett感觉整个肺部都要被那股气息占满。Omega的本能让他分外地想迎合身上人的动作，可是他残存的理智让他死死的咬住了嘴唇，”天杀的，我为什么是个Omega，为什么这破抑制剂还没起效！罢了，实在抵抗不了就当约了个炮吧，只要他不是想伤害我就好毕竟过几天我还要演出呢。“

像是发现了Brett的隐忍和暗自较劲，身上的男人逐渐收起了克制开始变得放肆起来，他咬上了身下人的乳尖，用舌尖轻柔地画着圈。这快感让Brett再也招架不住发出了一丝闷哼，男人满意地轻笑一声，慢慢往他的下半身探去他慢慢含住了身下人早已挺立发胀的分身，被口腔壁包裹的温热和舌尖不遗余力的舔舐让Brett被猛烈的快感侵蚀，没过一会儿他就射在了男人的嘴里，脸颊也肉眼可见的窜红了。还没等他反应过来，后庭突然被插入了两根手指，这异物感让他本能的抗拒，但侵入者仿佛被挑起了兴致一般继续摸索着，这双手十分灵活，轻易地就探知到了Brett的敏感带，两根手指在腔内的小肉块附近回摸索却不直接触碰，这濒临高潮却未到的感觉让Brett几乎要发疯，一丝呻吟从他的唇间流露出来，“求你了，别这样，这样太难受了，妈的你要是想操我就给个痛快啊！”

身上人的动作突然停了下来，手指也抽离了出来，Brett还以为他良心发现了。没想到的是，甬道突然被一个滚烫发热的硬物填满，就算是在发情期有体液润滑的情况下他还是感到一丝胀痛。空气中两人的信息素彼此交融，抽插之间Brett逐渐适应了侵入者的动作变得没那么抵触，快感也逐渐显现，与手指不同，男人的性器总是恰到好处地碾过他最敏感的点，他没有一丝克制的痕迹，像是疯了般要把Brett吞噬，不知道为什么，明明这只是一场意外他却觉得这场性事夹杂了太多浓重的感情，这人太过了解自己了，也完全不像是一般暴徒的行为。

“啊…别…不行…再…再快点…要…要到了…操我…”因为快感太过强烈，他只能在呻吟间透露出只言片语，Brett的身体因为高潮开始泛红，侵入者留下的吻痕变得更加明显。身上人灵活地撬开了Brett的嘴唇，舌尖掠夺着他口腔里每一处，他慢慢感觉到自己的身体发生了变化，自己的生殖腔打开了，他不免有一丝慌乱，“万一被一个不知道是谁的男人搞怀孕了可就太搞笑了！”他开始反抗，可是侵入者并不罢休一次又一次的深入，轮番的撞击让Brett再次缴械，他现在只是个被情欲支配的Omega，一切都遵从身体的本能毫无理智可言，他甚至自己开始迎合alpha的动作好让自己更舒服。身上的男人将他脖子扭到了一侧露出了后颈，任何一个alpha都不会拒绝这种征服感的，只有完成标记了才能让他完全属于自己。Brett的后颈被吮吸着，恍惚间一阵猛烈的疼痛伴着快感袭来，他被注入信息素了。身上的男人愈发动情，操弄的动作也越来越粗暴，“别…里面不可以…求你了…啊…E..Eddy不要..太深了!”侵入者愣了一下，随后开始更猛烈的攻势，Brett似乎都没有意识到自己说了什么只是在苦苦哀求不要被射进内腔，但是甬道的强烈收缩像是邀请一般让alpha更加动情，最后Brett的呻吟里仿佛带上了一丝哭腔，他“Eddy…是你吗…求你了一定要是你…我真的控制不住我自己了,,“  
“是我，Brett我回来了，”身上的男人终于出声了，brett多年压抑的感情防线突然一下子就被击溃了，这场性事也让他知道了eddy对自己的心意，“操我eddy，完全标..标记我吧…啊  
Eddy的内心被这句话狠狠牵动，咬上了Brett的耳垂在几次撞击之下射进了他的最深处，完成了最后的标记，Brett在高潮的余韵中微微颤抖着，eddy解开了他的眼罩，吻上了他的眼睛。Brett觉得眼前人两年未见完全没有变化，彼此之间默契的像是从没分开过一样，他想着“毕竟是灵魂交融的同伴啊”。  
“不走了吧…” Brett心虚似的问道。  
“不走了…再也不分开了。”Eddy抱紧了怀中的人。


End file.
